Shut Up and Kiss Me
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Songfic! After IOMG! Song by Orianthi! Characters belong to Nick! I OWN NOTHING!


Shut Up and Kiss Me!

**(I own nothing!)**

Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson were in love, they just never admitted it. But after Freddie and Carly thought Sam was in love with Brad and Sam proved both of them wrong by kissing Freddie, things changed.

Sam now lay on the couch in the shays' living room. She hadn't exactly spoken with Freddie since the kiss. She was too afraid too. She knew that she was going to get rejected. He loved Carly; he made it way too obvious.

Sam lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Carly went to get Smoothies just a couple minutes ago and she probably just left the building. Groovy Smoothie was a couple blocks away so it may take her about 20 minutes.

Suddenly the door opened and Sam looked up to see Freddie. Sam groaned, it was too late to run now.

"Hey"

"Hi" Sam said awkwardly

"Is Carly here?" See, way too obvious

"She went to get smoothies" Sam sighed "You're stuck with me. I know you think that's such a bad thing" Sam turned on her side and stared at the coffee table.

"What are you talking about?" Freddie asked, walking over to her and sitting on the floor, leaning against the coffee table

"Why do you think I've been avoiding you?" Sam exclaimed "I don't like being rejected"

"Who said I was going to reject you?" Freddie asks

Sam rolls her eyes "You're in love with Carly" She sucks in a breath "Why would you like me?"

"Sam, I was never actually in love with Carly"

"Could've fooled me" She says quietly and shifts again so she's looking at the ceiling again.

"Sam, I did have a crush on her when I met her and then if faded away after my first kiss" Sam turned her head to look at him "With you" He added and Sam looked away.

"Please don't lie to spare my feelings. I shouldn't have kissed you, I see that now!" Sam didn't even care that he could see the tears stream down her face.

"Sam, I'm not lying" Freddie adjusted so he was closer to the couch "I pretended to still like Carly because I was afraid you would hurt me if I showed that I liked you. Or even embarrass me by holding it over my head"

"I wouldn't have done that because I've liked you from day one" Sam wiped at her eye, trying to stop the tears

"Really?"

"Yes, why do you think I constantly made fun of your love for Carly? I liked you and I didn't want to see you guys date. Sure you guys are my best friends, and I want you to be happy, but I wouldn't be able to stand the pain"

"But me and Carly dated after I saved her life"

"I know, but I knew that then she just thought she liked you. When she told me she had kissed you, she was more frantic than lovey dovey like she usually is" Sam explained

Freddie was now sitting up on his knees, leaning over the blonde. She was blushing slightly at the closeness, but she loved it.

"Sam, I love you, not Carly" Sam's mouth would've hung open, but right after he had said this, he had kissed her.

So far both of their kisses hadn't been 50% from both of them. The first it was 90% Freddie and 10% Sam. The kiss that had just happened days ago was 97% Sam and 3% Freddie.

Now it was 50, 50. They were both equal.

Freddie pulled away and smiled. Sam smiled back and the tears were all gone.

"What does this mean now?" Sam asked

"What do you mean?"

"Are we friends, or…?" Sam couldn't finish her sentence but luckily Freddie knew what was about to be said

"Or more?" Freddie asked and she nodded "I don't know. I would like you to be my girlfriend, but it's your call"

"Well then, ask me" She had turned back into the old Sam and a he smiled

"Sam?"

"Yes?" Sam grinned

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Then I'd be linked to a nub" Sam smirked and then pulled his head down to hers so they were about a centimeter away from each other. "I guess I'll have to get over it though" Sam smiled

The next day, Sam sat on the Shay's couch once again. Carly sat next to her this time.

"I can't believe it!" Carly grinned

"Me neither!" Sam admitted she was a little hyper today, okay maybe more than a little!

"Hey, hey, hey!" Freddie exclaimed as he walked into the apartment. Sam smile grew bigger and she and Carly greeted him. Freddie sat down next to his new girlfriend and kissed her cheek. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"This is just too weird! My two best friends dating each other!" Carly stood up and went to go get punch for all of them. "You guys hated each other!"

"At first" Freddie grinned

"Have you told anybody other than me?" Carly asked

"I told my mom. She wants us to have a better relationship, so I have to tell her everything now" Sam says. She looks at Freddie. "Did you tell your mom?"

"Yeah, and I have to say, she's not happy at all" Freddie said

"She should be happy for her son!" Carly said and brought their Wahoo punch to them "At least no your girlfriend isn't a crazy skunk bag who is trying to make a web show." The three friends laughed "What are the ICarly fans gonna think?"

"Well, the 'Seddie' fans are gonna be happy, but not the 'Creddie'" Sam said

"Why do people put so much time into people that they don't know?" Carly wondered

"Apparently some people write fanfiction" Sam commented

"NO!" Carly exclaimed

"Yes, people are that obsessed!" Sam said **(A.N. :D)**

"Well, most people will be shocked since you used to drive each other crazy"

"I'll still drive him crazy. It's my little game." Sam smirked at her boyfriend

**You're too loud, I'm so hyper  
>On paper we're a disaster<br>And I'm driving you crazy  
>It's my little game<strong>

"Whatever, blonde-headed demon" Freddie teased

"Hey, watch it, nub!" Sam teased back

"You guys are the exact opposite of each other!" Carly smiled "You guys are honestly a roller-coaster. Sam's avoiding you one second and the next you two are a couple"

"I'm one rollercoaster he'll never be able to get off of" They all laughed 

**I push you, and you push back**  
><strong>Two opposites so alike that<strong>  
><strong>Everyday's a roller coaster<strong>  
><strong>I'm a bump you'll never get over<strong>

"I remember when you guys could barely be in the same room, let alone talk to each other" Carly laughed

"Or, she would physically hurt me" Freddie grinned

"Aww, the good ol' days" Sam said, smiling

**This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
>You say you can't handle it<br>But there's no way to stop this now  
>So shut up and kiss me<strong>

**Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits**  
><strong>But your just (just) so (so) full of it<strong>  
><strong>Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth<strong>  
><strong>Shut up and kiss me<strong>

**So shut up!**  
><strong>So shut up!<strong>

A day later Sam decides to call her boyfriend after school.

"Hello?" Freddie asks

"Hey, it's me" Sam smiled

"Hey, can you believe the way people reacted to the news?" Today they had told the school they were dating.

"I know! Some of them thought it was a little weird, but Wendy came up to me before lunch and said we made a cute couple. We have our lovers and our haters" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, I walked past this group of guys in the hallway after 3rd period and they were talking about how I would be dead by the end of the week!" Freddie laughed and then he stopped suddenly "I will live, right?"

"Of course you will!" Sam giggles, which is not like her.

"Right, you haven't killed me or anyone else yet"

"You don't know that" Sam smirks

"Wow" Freddie laughed "So, how's your day going, other than that?"

"Pretty good" Sam smiles, she's going to play her little game again "I think I love this guy and I don't know how to tell him"

"Who is this guy?" Freddie laughed as he pretended to be mad

**I call you and you pick up  
>I tell you how much I'm in love<br>I'm laughing and you get mad  
>It's my little game<strong>

They talk for a little longer and then Freddie groans. "My mom isn't very happy I'm on the phone with you. She really wants me to break up with you"

Sam knew he wouldn't do that though, they both did**. **"Well, you should tell her that you love me so and you would be depressed if you did" Sam joked

"Yeah right" Freddie was smiling but Sam didn't know that

"Oh come on, you know you like having me as your girlfriend! You said so yesterday" Sam said knowing they were joking "You're world is now complete"

"You're a bump I'll never get over" Freddie grinned

**Go ahead now, admit it  
>You like your world with me in it<br>a record, it's broken  
>Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over<strong>

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
>You say you can't handle it<br>But there's no way to stop this now  
>So shut up and kiss me<p>

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
>But your just (just) so (so) full of it<br>Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
>Shut up and kiss me<p>

One day Freddie, Sam, and Carly are in her living room playing Rock Band. Freddie's on the drums, Carly's on bass, and Sam's on guitar.

Sam does amazing on one the songs, 99%, and Freddie is complimenting her solo.

"Why thank you! I know I'm amazing"

"I take that back" Freddie smirks

"Whatever, than I guess we're over" Sam joked

"Fine with me" Freddie says in return, knowing they are joking

"You'll miss everything about me!" Sam smirked

"Even the riffs from your guitar?" Freddie asks

"Yep, even my awesome fake guitar playing!"

"Aw, Sam, I can't stand this, let's get back together" Freddie winked

"Okay" Sam laughed

Carly grinned at the joke "Wow, you guys make up fast!"

**You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh  
>The riffs on my guitar<br>The way we fight, we make up fast  
>Oooooh yeah …<strong>

So shut up!

Love-hate, love-hate, love hate!

Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
>You say you (you) can (can) handle it<br>But there's no way to stop this now  
>So shut up and kiss me<p>

Sam and Freddie sat out on the fire escape, their spot.

"I think you beat on me because you loved me!"

"Wow, Benson, you're full of it!"

"Shut up!" Freddie pouted

"And kiss me!" Sam sing-songed

"What?"

"It's a song" Sam waved her hand signaling for him to forget it "Now kiss me!"

Freddie smiled at her attitude and leaned in and kissed her

**Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
>But your just so freakin' full of it<br>Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth  
>Shut up and kiss me<strong>


End file.
